His First
by Nenshou Mirai
Summary: "The smell of burnt flesh burned his nose." The memory of this day will forever be in Hidan's mind. The day of his first kill. Rated for safety. warnings: death, violence, swearing, and slight yaoi. Enjoy


Hello everyone ^^ I've been extremely busy lately and have been kinda sad that I haven't typed any stories in such a long time I decided to use this free time I have making another little fic. I just want to say a lot of my writing is pent up feelings so if anyone seems to emotional or sensitive it's just a result of that haha. Anyways about the story, considering that Hidan is a child in this one I think it's understandable that he is a bit more sensitive but I'll try my best to make a childlike version of him. This idea popped in my head when I was reading a fan theory that basically said he was a young child, maybe around the age 7, when he made his first kill which was pretty normal since the villages were at war. Enough of this little summary now on to the warnings!

Warnings:

Death

Cursing

Violence

Slight yaoi

Well here we go I hope you enjoy ^^

The crunching of the crisp apple he bit into was the only thing Hidan can hear other than the rhythmic thump of his feet hitting the ground as he walked back to his village. He was making his way out of the dreary forest and into the opening of a wide field. Within the field was a singular, downtrodden path that led to the little village he begrudgingly called home.

Hidan grinned widely as he took another bite of the apple in his right hand while glancing at the bag full of more apples in his other hand along with a retractable spear sticking out of the opening at the top. He had been in the forest most of the evening collecting the apples while using the spear to help him reach the apples dangling from the lowest branches on the tree.

He had been planning this expedition for a while now. Since the war had started, the village had been getting fewer opportunities to trade with some of the larger villages who had a wider variety of items to sell and trade than his own pathetic village could ever dream of having. It wasn't like the village was dependent on travelling merchants and trade, the people were probably more self-sustaining than others because they were practically cut off from any other village. However this meant there was a huge lack of certain items since they mainly lived off of the land so things that couldn't be made with materials found or grown in the area were unavailable unless received from another village. More specifically they lacked fruit and to be even more specific they lacked apples.

He was no apple fiend who would go nuts without apples, actually he could care less if all the fruit disappeared, he was more of a meat lover. But a few weeks ago Hidan had been listening in on some of the other boys in the village complaining about the lack of apples and other kinds of fruits when one of the older boys had said there was supposedly an apples tree growing in the dense forest a couple miles away from the village. All the boys had been excitedly babbling about how they were going to travel there together and eat as many apples as they could when one of the village elders scolded them for such childish and reckless ideas and said it was too dangerous. They had gotten discouraged and had not mentioned the idea since but occasionally one of them could be seen glancing in the direction of the forest before looking at the others who just shook their heads.

Although this scenario seemed terrible for the other boys it seemed great to Hidan. The small boy hugged the bag close to him as he dropped the apple core on the ground. Hidan couldn't wait to get back to the village. All the kids in the village always made fun of him because he had weird hair and eye color. The boys were relentless though, they would gang up on him and call him names and sometimes throw stuff at him when he wasn't looking which really pissed him off. Then they would run off and tell their parents when he started to swear like a sailor in their direction.

When he heard of their failed plan he knew this was an opportunity to get them back. He would go to the forest, collect a ton of the apples, take them back and hide them somewhere in his place, and everyday take one apple with him and eat it in front of them. He knew they would probably beat him up to find where he got it from but the thought of the frustrated looks they would get on their pudgy faces would be sweeter than any apple. He wouldn't have to worry about his parents questioning things either. They had been traveling merchants as well and only settled in the village raise Hidan. However, they always had this look in their eyes when gazing past the village gates that made him uncomfortable. One day, a few weeks after paying off the house, they had vanished. The shock of suddenly losing his parents was tough but later learning from the gossiping hens in front of the market that they had left money for the village elders to watch out for Hidan and left him the house because it was too painful to settle down had been nearly too much for him.

He shook his head quickly "Come on Hidan! Now you can have the apples to yourself and not share with any selfish damned parents." He encouraged himself quietly. His turned his head back to fix his magenta eyes on the forest. He had been expecting it to be creepier with tree branches reaching out to grab him or starving wolves howling eerily. Instead it seemed dead. The trees were average height and didn't seem that powerful and all the animals were hidden away in holes except for the occasional bird. The apple tree had been a bit taller so he could barely reach the lowest branch but even then it looked weak for a tree, like a breeze could easily pull it up from its roots.

His little adventure had been agonizingly uneventful and the only real thrill is that he is currently walking in the dark which was forbidden by the village elders. He looked back in front of him and shivered a bit. His clothes were poorly sewn since he had to do it himself. All the village elders did were scold him and he knew that he would be in a whole heap of trouble if he gets caught as he is sneaks back in. The sun has been set for a while now and even the moon hardly gives any light. This doesn't worry him though since he has the path to lead him back. Even if there is a war going on it shouldn't be a problem since no one really passed through except for those who get lost.

Hidan didn't worry one bit. He had seen parents, mostly fathers with sons, teaching them how to fight and Hidan practiced on his own so if anything were to attack him he would be fine. He had his retractable spear and he had become quite adept at dodging around so he felt quite confident even though he never actually fought a shinobi before.

Hidan threw the bag over his shoulder and kept trudging on, his feet beginning to ache and eyes heavy with exhaustion. It may have been uneventful but it was still tiring. Wind blew from behind him and he shivered again, using one of his hands to move the stray hair out of his face. That's when he smelled something really bad. He paused and looked around, sniffing a bit. It smelled like his neighbor's attempt at barbeque. It was awful.

He shrugged "Probably a dead animal. Or maybe one of the elders finally succumbed to the elements." He laughed happily, wishing it would be true. But those elders were too stubborn to anything useful let alone die. As he went back to walking he smelled it again but it was stronger this time. The smell of badly burnt meat stung his nose and made his eyes water and he desperately tried rubbing them "What the hell is that god awful smell!" He snarled as he turned around to once again investigate.

His heart skipped a beat as he saw a tall dark figure, hunched over and facing in his direction a few feet away from him. Hidan felt like his feet were frozen to the spot and he opened his mouth but no sound came out. The figure lumbered closer and he could make out who this person was. He had a badly cracked headband on, a large gash running down his right leg and oozing with blood and kunai sticking out of his arm. But the worst part of it all was the stench. The stench which came from his burned flesh on the left side of his body. The left side of his body didn't even look human with the skin all burnt away and gleaming flesh sticking out. His left eye was swollen yet his right was trained on him with the darkest gleam in it that made Hidan want to cry for some reason.

He was scared. He had to run away from this, this thing that was once a man but now was a disfigured beast. As he began to shakily step back the man let out a guttural, deranged howl and lunged at him. Hidan shrieked and tried running but the man grabbed his arm and yanked him forward, the apples and his spear clambering to the ground. The man looked at him hard and muttered unintelligible words before using his other hand to grab Hidan's neck and began to strangle him.

The terrified child thrashed wildly and desperately tried breaking free but even the severely injured man was able to keep a firm grip on him. Hidan kicked out his leg which rammed into the large gash on his leg causing his grip to loosen in pain. He took this opportunity to turn break free, grab the retractable spear, and run as fast as his legs could carry him back to the village.

Tears streamed down his face as he ran, his breathing ragged, and his steps uneven. He just wanted to go home. He wanted to jump into his small bed and curl up in those raggedy blankets that seemed so comforting in that moment. He heard footsteps rapidly gaining on him. His heart was beating erratically as he let out a scream of terror as he could practically feel the man getting closer to him. The village wasn't much farther ahead but he did not feel like he was going to make it.

He let out a yelp as a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back and he fell onto the ground. His head was already throbbing but he could not afford to think about it as the man pulled out a kunai and plunged it down towards his skull. Hidan barely managed to move his head enough to avoid the blow and pulled away from him. He held up his retractable spear in both hands as he staggered to his feet but had no time to strike back as the man lashed at him. He kept lashing out with his kunai and Hidan barely had any time to dodge as he stumbled backwards.

Suddenly Hidan lost his footing and landed right on his rear. He looked up with tears in his eyes as the man gazed down at him for a second before leaning down to look closer at Hidan staring straight into his terrified eyes. Then he raised the rusty kunai above his head and brought it down straight at the trembling boy.

He shut his eyes tight and let out a strangled yell as he brought the spear upwards with all his strength. There was a cracking sound and then the sound of the kunai clattering in the dirt. Hidan slowly opened his eyes. His hands gripped the spear so tightly his small knuckles were white. The spear was lodged right beneath the man's jaw and stuck straight into his head. His right eye was wide and still staring straight at Hidan.

Then he leaned forward and fell on top of the boy and pinned him under his weight. The smell of the burnt flesh filled his nostrils and the blood was oozing all over Hidan. He let out a loud scream and continued to scream until he passed out.

*Le time skip*

Hidan gazed idly outside the singular window in his house and was clutching the retractable spear to his chest. His screams had been heard that night and the few shinobi in the village rushed out to investigate. They arrived shortly after he had passed out and took him and the corpse back to the village. The man was identified as a shinobi who had left his home village, the village hidden in the sand, after a failed attempt at assassinating his squad leader and has been pursued ever since. A message had been sent to the Hidden Sand about their dead traitor but their only reply was to burn the body and everything else would be handled and condolences for any trouble he had caused.

Ever since that night he had mostly stood inside. A few people had tried to take away the spear he carried with him when he would walk outside but every time they did he would scream like he was getting murdered and cling to it. He hardly ever put it down and felt unsafe when doing so. He could care less the frightened or disgusted looks he would get from the other villagers. At least now the boys left him alone and scurried away when he was in sight. But he still felt that same feeling of dread as he remembered everything that night. The cracking of his skull, the soul piercing eye, and his deranged yelling. But what stuck with him the most was the smell of burnt flesh.

*Le big time skip*

Hidan gazed at the retractable spear as it lay on the nightstand. He and Kakuzu had stood at a cheap inn for the night since they felt safe that no one would recognize them in the middle of nowhere. It wasn't so bad either considering they only fought a group of bounty hunters that Kakuzu burnt to a crisp. He had cringed inwardly at the smell but has become more tolerant of it over the years.

He was lying on his side wearing nothing but his rosary and shorts. Despite the easy day they had Hidan was still tired and wanted to sleep but he couldn't. Usually having the spear in sight made him comfortable enough to sleep but for some reason he was unable to relax.

He flinched as the bed creaked beside him and realized it was Kakuzu sitting down next to him in the same attire minus the rosary. The banker gave him a sideways glance "You've been oddly jumpy today. I would not imagine simple bounty hunters make you so uneasy."

Hidan scoffed and turned over to glare up at him "They couldn't kill me even if I begged them to. There is nothing for me to be afraid of." Kakuzu turned his head fully and looked down at him "Then why were you acting strangely afterwards?" Hidan looked away from his steady gaze "It was nothing they just smelled like shit."

Kakuzu raised a brow but didn't question any further. His partner obviously was in no mood for talking. Hidan watched as Kakuzu began to ease himself under the blankets beside Hidan. The albino then turned around so his back was facing his partner. Kakuzu took the hint and wrapped his arms around Hidan's waist and pulled him closer so his back was resting on his chest.

Hidan let out a sigh and enjoyed the warmth his partner provided. He then glanced at the retractable spear which was in arms reach and the memory of burnt flesh flashed through his mind once more.

Ta Da! The end of my fic! Just to let you guys know the retractable spear is the little spear Hidan uses to stab himself during rituals. Forgive me for the half assed ending and excuse for parents not being around, those two are hard to come up with! I also had to add a little yaoi or this wouldn't be my writing XD anyways I hope you enjoyed! Reviews keep me alive so give me some if you can :3


End file.
